Broken Dreams
by Fuji-FeiYa-Tezuka
Summary: Fuji centric- TezuFuji One-shot. He'll always be alone. Now and forever. He's waiting for him to come back, desperately.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a one-shot. It's kind of a song-fic, based of The Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I don't know if I'm going to continue my other story, if you've read it. But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Two years have passed. It's been two years since all the third years have graduated and joined Seigaku High. Well, everyone except for Fuji and Tezuka. Tezuka went to study tennis in Germany, while Fuji got recruited by a tennis school in Korea.

-o-

Fuji is all alone. Then again, he's always been alone, no matter how many people were near him. At Seigaku, he had many friends, but they did not understand him, who he really was, what he really felt. Surrounded by people, but constantly alone inside. Time changes things, his environment changed. The one who kept him at bay left.

He doesn't understand where his life is going.

But for him, it's the only path he knows. It gives him comfort.

* * *

_I walk this empty street_

_On The Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

* * *

He's back _home_ on vacation.

He sets out for the day. It's still early, he is sure the entire city of Tokyo is still sleeping. He's the only one, he wanders around on the empty streets all alone. He passes the courts and he reminisces.

These are the very courts where _his_ dream almost shattered. He remembers so clearly as he looks at the deserted, dusty courts. A figure, slumped in pain, cradling _his_ left shoulder for dear life. As if _he_ would die without it.

And then _he_ left. He left him alone._  
_

* * *

Days flew by, he doesn't keep any conscious track of the time.

* * *

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometime I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

* * *

He looks back. He see's nothing but a shadow. He's certain he hears something, or _someone_, but there's nothing there but his shadow. He can only hear his heart beating.

A heart that doesn't deserve to live. He thinks back.

-o-

_"How can I tell my first son that he was a genetically altered child that was a government funded experiment for the benefit of creating a master race?" His mother cries hysterically._

_"Kaa-san, you need to tell him. The cards read that something big will happen right before his seventeenth birthday. If you don't tell him now, it might be too late." Yumiko gently explains._

_"He's not a normal child. His heart failed the hour after he was born. The government needed someone to experiment on, and we let them take him, thinking they could save him. We didn't know that they would alter his DNA for messed up purposes. By the time we figured out and pulled him out of there, it was too late." His father-who was rarely home- said, " the damage was done and there's nothing we can do to change it, so we can only tell him."_

_Outside, Fuji leans against the doorframe with his head buried in his arm, a lone tear streaking down his face._

-o-

He wishes that _he_ would come back and find him again.

He supposes that this is what he deserves, after all. He doesn't deserve happiness. He's not even human.

* * *

'There is a barrier', he thinks, 'between the human me and the sadist me, and I can't get to the human side no matter how hard I try."

He treads on the line. He can't get across no matter what. Every night he fights himself, but he can't do it. It's like he can't take off the facade no matter what.

It feels like pushing against the wall by himself isn't enough, he needs _someone_. But as of now, he is still treading at the edge alone.

* * *

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

* * *

It's long past nightfall. Everyone has retreated to shelter, and the city of Tokyo is asleep again. No lights, no cars, no honks, no beeping. No talking, it's as if civilization doesn't exist.

A lone figure is walking emptily down the street. He passes the court that almost shattered _his_ dreams, yet again. He accidentally trips over something and flies forward. He doesn't even have enough time to react, even though his reflexes have been enhanced. His brain is already muddled with thoughts about _him_.

His palms and knees take a rather brutal beating. But they are healing already. In a minute, there is no sign of an injury, no scar, nothing. He chuckles. He really is unnatural. He lies down, just to nap for a moment, to regain some energy.

He's the only one on the street.

* * *

_Sometime I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..._

* * *

He wakes up in a couple hours, still a little too early for the city to arise, but the sun has just started rising. He sits up and looks behind him, he hears something. But there's nothing, just his shadow. His only companion for the last two years. He hears no more, just his steady, shallow heartbeat.

He is still desperate for _that man_ to come back, to find him again. But then he thinks that's just impossible. _He's_ out there in Germany, on his way to fulfilling his only dream, that was once broken.

He thinks he must be crazy, pining over a man for a good three years with _him_ near at school, then another two without _him_. Over a man that will never return to him. Because _he_ was never his in the first place.

He then turns back to look in front of him, to get up.

He is shocked, the is a hand in front of him. A hand he recognized all too well. Delicate, slender fingers that haven't calloused yet, considering _his_ profession. His eyes travel up. The same glasses, the same sharp, hazel brown eyes and mussed hair, and the same chiseled jawline. The only difference is that _he_ finally looks _his_ age.

He smiles, knowing the look in _those_ eyes. It clearly read _'yudan sezu ni ikou!' _

In the back of his mind, he knows it may only last for a day, but he is finally happy to be found.

He let out a truly human, genuine smile.

He grabs the_ man's_ hand and hoists himself up. He knows that he can climb to any height with _this man_ in front of him.

He no longer questions who he is.

* * *

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know it kinda sucks and is waaay to literal, but I got this idea stuck in my head and couldn't get rid of it.**

**Please review!**

**~FujiFeya~**


End file.
